Found you
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Its been 2 months since the sinking of the Titanic. Jack and Rose find each other. COMPLETE! Dedicated to Titanic4life!
1. chapter 1

**_I would_** ** _like to dedicate this to my amazing friend Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! I hope you all enjoy!_** ** _Titanic 11912_**

June 1912

"I know Rose is alive Robert. I just know it" "Jack you can't spend the rest of your life looking for her. You need to move on and that's it. Look I know it's hard but just try" "I can't. Rose is somewhere. I'm going to look for Rose" Jack got up from the couch. He put his coat on and went to look for Rose.

Jack walked around when something made him stop and look. It was a beautiful woman with the same colour hair as Rose. Jack walked up to her "Excuse me Miss" She turned around. It was Rose. "Jack?" "Rose?" They smiled and kissed. "Jack I thought that you were dead" cried Rose. Jack embraced her as she cried into his shirt. "Shhh its alright Rose I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine now" "Jack can we go somewhere more private to talk? "Do you want to come back to my place with me so we could talk about it?" Rose looked into his eyes and nodded.

"It's not really my apartment. I'm staying with a friend" Jack opened the door. "Robert I'm back!" "Hi Jack.So any luck?" Asked Robert as he walked into the entrance. "Hello" His eyes fell on Rose. "Hello" smiled Rose. "Robert this is Rose" "Hello Rose. I'm Robert Jacks roommate" He shook her hand"Nice to meet you too Robert" "Well I'll leave you two alone." After Robert left Jack and Rose sat on the couch together. "I've missed you so much Jack" "Me too Rose" They pulled away from the embrace. "Jack there is something that you need to know" "Okay" "I'm pregnant"

 ** _I have chosen to end this chapter on a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be coming soon I promise._** ** _Titanic 11912._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay" "I'm pregnant" "Pregnant? Are you sure Rose?" Jack nervously ask as he took her hand "I am. A few weeks after the sinking I went to the doctor's and they told me. Oh Jack I'm so sorry" Rose started to cry. "Rose" Jack took Rose into his arms and kissed her. "Rose listen to me. I'm very happy and don't be sorry alright. I want a family with you" "Thank you and I love you" "I love you too" "Jack" "yeah Rose?" "Can I sleep somewhere. I'm feeling really tired" "of course. Let me show you my room." Rose lied down in bed. Jack sat beside her. "What would Robert say?" "Robert won't mind. I'll explain everything to him when he comes back" Jack kissed her. "Sleep well my darling" "Thank you Jack"

2 hours later Robert came back. "Hay Jack" "Hi Robert. Listen I need to tell you something" "Is it about you and Rose?" "Yes. Rose is pregnant with our baby. Can she stay with us until we find our own place?" "You don't need to ask Jack. Of course she can stay with us. Stay even if the baby is born. I want you guys to be safe" "Thanks Robert"

Rose opened her eyes. Jack was laying down next to her."Did you sleep well my angel?" "Yes I did" Rose wrapped both hands around the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. "I spoke with Robert and he said that we can stay for as long as we want but I told him that we could get our own place" "I don't mind staying here but if we get our own place we can have more privacy" They kissed. "Where would you like to go Rose? To live?" "Santa Monica"


	3. Chapter 3

_This is dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_ _Titanic 11912._

Rose was now 4 months pregnant. She had found a job at a local bookstore. Jack was also working as an artist. They were saving up so they could go to Santa Monica. One night Rose was going through Cal's coat. Rose felt something in her pocket. She took out lots of money. "Jack!" Jack ran to where she called. "Is it the baby?" "No the baby isn't due until January. Look what I found." "Where did you get this money from?" "Cal's coat. He must of put the money in to get onto a lifeboat" "I've not seen so much money in my life" "I was thinking with all this money we can move to Santa Monica" "That's a great idea Rose" smiled Jack. "I love you Jack" "I love you too Rose"

Santa Monica

"Hello can I help you?" Asked the women. "Yes we were wondering if this house was for sale" smiled Rose. "Yes it is. Would you like a tour?" Smiled the women "Yes please" smiled Jack. The women showed them around the house. The house had 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, kitchen, sitting room and a garden at the back. "I really like it here Jack and with Cal's money we can afford it" whispered Rose into Jack's ear. "I like it too. And we will need a big place like this because this is not the only baby we are going to have right?" "Right" Rose leaned in and kissed him.

"Did you feel it kick?" "I did" "Our baby is in here Jack" "Do you want a boy or girl?" "I don't care. As long as he or she is healthy I don't care. What do you want Jack?" "I don't care either but if its a girl it would have to be as beautiful as her mother" smiled Jack. Rose smiled and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Final chapter! (I know it's short but I hope you all can understand that writing stories takes time and a lot of thinking. I've got no more ideas for this story. I also want to say thank you to Titanic4life for being a great friend)._

on 8th January 8th 1913 Rose gave birth to a baby girl. Jack was right. She was just as beautiful as her mother, Rose. "What should we name her Jack?" "Josephine Rose Dawson" "I love it. Josephine Rose Dawson" "She is just as beautiful as you Rose" "I bet she has got your artistic talent. Do you want to hold her?" Jack smiled and nodded. He took Josephine into his arms.

 _Hi! I hope you all enjoy this story! Also I'm not going to continue with it. Thank you for reading!_ _Titanic 11912_


End file.
